Origins of the Tentaspy
by Litzana
Summary: My take on the savage mythical beast that is said to haunt 2Fort. Yeah, I suck at summaries


Ya... don't kill me.

Anyway... hi! Welcome to my newest story, that I'm working on while procrastinating about 'Time and Time again' and 'Thief King Ninetails'. It's a new take on the Tentaspy, and how he was created.

Yeah... Don't kill me. Please.

XD

Anyway...

_The cast and characters present:_

_**Origins of the Tentaspy** _

_Chapter One: Introductions_

* * *

"_You failed."_

The voice of the Announcer cut through the BLU base as you slowly walk back along the bridge that separated the two bases of 2Fort.

You sigh. This was your first mission, and to fail at such a crucial juncture was to be shunned by your teammates until you managed to make it up to them.

You reach the midpoint of the bridge and stare down into the black water, thinking how you're going to get out of the current situation. Worst case scenario – Soldier'll give you six hours straight defaulters during the weekend ceasefire. He did that to Scout last time – the bathrooms were cleaner than they'd ever been before, but you had to feel sorry for the hyperactive kid.

You sigh and turn to leave the bridge to face the commander…

And someone roughly collides with you.

You stumble back and open your mouth to deliver an indignant remark to – the RED Scout, who was currently on his behind after being knocked over by the force of the collision.

"What'ya do that for, man?" He stands up and swiftly grabs his baseball bat from the bag slung over his back.

You raise your hands "My swiftest apologies."

He scowls and drops his bat, instead grabbing you by the front of your suit. You glare at him.

"Well, yeah? You can shove you apology right up your ass, creep!"

You ignore this, instead looking pointedly down at his hands.

He shoves you away, muttering obscene ties under his breath as he runs back towards the Red base.

You brush yourself down, and scowl at a tiny smear of dirt that the Scout had left on your clean suit. You turn to leave…

And find that you can't.

Something has grabbed you around the waist.

"Zat is not funny, Monsieur Scout," you say, and turn around suddenly. Then, you freeze.

An enormous jet-black _tentacle_ is securing you in place. You open your mouth to cry out, but a second tentacle shoots out of the water and grabs your arm, pulling you over the side of the bridge and into the freezing water.

You panic, flailing your arms and choking on the water. You're going to die, to drown; you knew it was a bad idea to take this contract…

Your head breaks the surface of the water. You splutter and cough as the tentacles release you and you slump down.

After your coughing fit, you look around. This place… looks like a large cavern. You're kneeling in the shallows of an enormous pool of dark water. Something splashes over to your left.

You remain kneeling, and turn your head, looking for the exit to the cavern. You eventually spot it; A gaping hole in the rock wall to your left.

Something reaches out to you; a black-gloved hand. You take it and it pulls you to your feet.

"Bonjour, monsieur Spy. Welcome to my abode."

You look up, into the black-masked face of another Spy? But no-one had told you about a Black team…

He looks you up and down. "A shame," he muses to himself, as if you couldn't hear. "I would have preferred one with more meat, but this will have to do."

You look around, for the black thing that had dragged you here. The black Spy noticed your almost-frantic movements.

"What is the matter, Spy?"

"The thing… The tentacle thing…" You stagger backwards out of the pool.

The black Spy chuckles. "But monsieur, I feel insulted… I am not a _thing_…"

You look at him again, properly, and notice that his position in the water meant that his legs were fully submerged. But the pool wasn't big enough to cover ones legs…

You look down, at the water, and another tentacle lifts and wave its suckered end at you.

"_You _are this thing?"

"Oui."

The tentacle again wraps around your waist and lifts you clean out of the water. You struggle in its iron grip.

"You see, Monsieur Spy, I've been down here a long time. No-one ever visits me… I become quite lonely." A second tentacle caresses your cheek and you flinch away from it. "I also get quite… hungry…"

The black Spy rises out of the water, supported by seven tentacles, the eighth holding you still in place.

"I try and take the corpses of the dead only… RED and BLU are kind enough to throw their dead into the water, where I can get at it. But sometimes I crave live prey…"

The tentacle pulls you closer to him, and you smell his fetid breath and see his fangs as he whispers "Goodbye…"

"Wait!" You burst out, attempting to pull yourself away. He ignores you, and more tentacles wrap around your arms and legs.

"I want…. I want to know more!" You shout, and wince as the tentacles tug at you. You both know that you're stalling for time, but it seems to work… the octopus-spy releases your arms and sets you down upon a rock at the water's edge.

Your foot bumps against something, but you refrain from looking down.

The black Spy settles back into the water, his tentacles splayed out around him. He chuckles. "You want to know more, do you…? Well, I could tell you how I became… _this_."

You nod. In truth, you are actually quite interested. "So… What are you called?"

"My name? Zat is classified. But my title… I am zhe Tentaspy."

You shudder. "That sounds like something out of a horror film…"

"Ah, monsieur, refrain from offending me again… But yes, it does. Because, well… I _am_ something out of a horror film." The Tentaspy gestured to his tentacles.

You nod. "Oui… I guess. But, how…?"

And you sit and forget the damp and your ruined suit as the Tentaspy, bright green eyes flashing, launches into his tale.

* * *

Ugh... That was pretty hard to write. Anyway, we get to the juicy stuff next. Please review... I'm a total junkie!


End file.
